


A Moment Frozen

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eowyn does parkor because why not, F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, literal actual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir and Eowyn spend a calm morning in Ithilian, both enjoying their morning routines. That is, Eowyn enjoys her routine and Faramir enjoys watching her enjoy her routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I ~~know~~ own nothing.
> 
> This was written for beesinmypants for the tolkiensecretartexchange on tumblr.
> 
> Eowyn and Faramir had such depressing times in their lives, they deserve all the happiness in the world.

The early morning settled crisp and cool across the practice yard, the birds just beginning to stir in their roosts. Frost glittered on the ground, turning strands of grass into gleaming emeralds and the packed earth into an expanse of diamonds. Still, the cold did not deter the sole occupant of the yard, moving through the sword-stances with fluidity of memory and strength of experience.

Even dressed in plain linen and leathers, Eowyn, Lady of the Shield-arm, still shone with an inward beauty as she moved near silently across the packed earth, soft boots barely whispering with her steps. Her golden hair rippled down her back and her eyes glinted with concentration as she danced from one stance to the next. She may have abandoned the life of the warrior, but she was still a shield-maiden of Rohan. It was her birthright and legacy.

She spun with ease borne of long practice and brought her sword in a graceful arc over her head to pass through an imaginary enemy. Far above the yard, leaning on a balcony, a figure with dark amused eyes watched her progress. Newly married, Faramir often watched his wife perform her morning routine before they met for breakfast. He thought her full of grace and beauty as she spun in a deadly dance across the dust of the practice yard. Even as he gazed down, however, Eowyn paused to wipe her brow and glanced up in his direction with a bright smile.

Relaxing completely and sheathing her blade at her side, she called up to him. “Enjoying the view, O Prince of Ithilien?”

“Indeed I am, my Lady!” he called back, laughter bubbling up in his voice. “One might wonder why you venture out into the ever colder air, but the rosy glow in your cheeks tells me that you may not feel the cold after all.”

Eowyn’s answering snort of amusement floated up and Faramir grinned. “I certainly feel the cold, especially since I have stopped moving. Tell me, my love, is it worth the climb to your balcony?”

Faramir glanced over his shoulder to where confused but dutiful servants went about setting a small breakfast table. “I’m not sure, would hot tea and warm honeycakes tempt a fearsome warrior such as yourself? I may have to eat them all myself. They are Master Samwise’s recipe, too.”

“Ah! Don’t you dare, I will be right up!” came the cry from the courtyard. Faramir watched with amusement as Eowyn streaked across the yard to the armory, skirts flying behind her. After a moment inside she reappeared, sans sword and made her way towards the balcony. Amusement grew to amazement as, instead of going for the stairs, Eowyn sized up the balcony and charged right for it. A moment later she hauled herself over the rail and perched there, eyebrow raised at her husband as he collapsed laughing into a chair by the table.

“If only my grim and proper aunts could see you now” was his only offered explanation, punctuated with giggles.

Eowyn trotted across the balcony, settling into his lap and stealing a honeycake from his plate. “I love you too, dear.” She pressed a kiss against his forehead and leaned back into his chest, content to munch on her well-earned breakfast.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
